Loosing Cool
by darksapphire-flame
Summary: Kai's emotionless mask is starting to slip and the credit goes to none other than our favourite amber-eyed bladebreaker,Rei. It's furstrating the hell out of him, until one day Kai decides to do something to end his little problem. Confessing his love to


A/N: This is my first time writing a Yaoi story. I hope you guys like it and constructive criticism is always welcome.

A handsome, long raven-haired boy was sitting on the couch, trying to read a book but considering that Max was on sugar high made it very difficult to do so. The boy had startling bright golden eyes and cat-like features. His long hair was tied up in a ponytail at the base of his neck. He had a lean yet muscular figure, evident from the Chinese styled tank top that he was wearing. The boy was simply beautiful. Many may look at him and consider him as someone who was just a pretty boy without any strength, but they couldn't be more wrong. He excelled in martial arts along with his astounding speed. He was an excellent beyblader, there was no doubt in it and many feared him because of that reason.

He was startled out of his reverie, when another person entered the room, slamming the door angrily. He had an air of iciness around him and just by looking at his appearance you could tell, he wasn't someone to be messed with. He had blue, two-toned spiky hair and mysterious deep grayish blue eyes that you could be forever lost in. He was wearing a tight black tank top that showed his muscular figure and dark blue pants along with a long silk scarf around his neck. He also had two blue shark fin tattoos on both sides of his face. This fearsome beyblader was the owner of the red phoenix, Dranzer.

" Who the hell gave Max Sugar?" Kai shouted angrily, ready to kill the culprit.

" Kai, Calm down," Rei sighed softly, knowing this wasn't going to be good if Kai found out who did it. This was a normal morning routine, Max would be on sugar high, Kai would come screaming in and Rei would be there to calm down Kai so he wouldn't kill anyone. He massaged his temple, sensing a headache coming. Truthfully this was getting really tiresome.

Upon realization that the raven-haired beauty was present in the room, Kai's expression softened slightly. It was safe to say that the bluenette had a soft spot for the golden-eyed boy.

" Rei, Can I talk to you privately?" Kai asked, with a hint of doubt in his voice, his anger forgotten. This was a good time as ever.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Rei questioned, concerned for why the blunette wanted to talk to him. Usually he would just storm off, when he was mad.

"Yes…. I mean No…" Kai stumbled over his words. Rei always seemed have that effect on him. Whenever he was alone with him, he would loose his cool and become a nervous wreck.

"Look Rei, What I'm trying to say is that I ve to tell you something important, in private," Kai grumbled, finally getting the words straight out of his mouth.

" Okay, We can go to my room and than you can tell me," he replied but still lost on what Kai wanted to tell him that was so important. It was true that he really liked Kai, and a part of him was hoping that Kai liked him too but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

They entered Rei's room, closing the door behind them. Rei sat on the bed and Kai sat next to him. He waited anxiously for what Kai wanted to tell him.

" Rei, I've been watching you for a long time and whenever you are around me I just loose my cold faÃ§ade. It's furstrating that you can have such control over me without even trying. I feel like I can give up everything, just to be with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I love you." Kai confessed in a very un-Kai like manner. This was the hardest thing he had ever done, confessing his love for Rei.

Rei on the other hand was so overwhelmed that he didn't know to say. For once, he was speechless. This was like a dream. He pinched himself to make sure that he was awake. Kai taking that as a hint that Rei didn't like him, got up and was about to leave when Rei grabbed his wrist, pulling him back on the bed.

"Aren't you going to hear my answer?" he asked, finally regaining his voice. He moved closer to Kai, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I just got my answer." Kai smirked, regaining his forgotten confidence. He pushed Rei on the bed, so he was lying down and then went on top of him. He bit onto Rei's lip begging for entrance in his mouth. Rei parted his lips slightly letting the warm tongue slide in, roaming his mouth till it's hearts content. They parted for air.

"We should do this more often." Rei smirked.

"I agree."

THE END.


End file.
